


Hawke Takes Skyhold

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short pieces about Hawke's time at Skyhold causing trouble and making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke Takes Skyhold

            “Knight-Captain, I think you’ve been avoiding me!” Cullen felt himself stiffen and tried to hide the look of dread that he was certain had flashed across his face. He pulled his hand back from where he had been about to touch the Inquisitor. She was looking more than amused by his discomfort.

            “It’s just Commander now but I’m fairly certain you knew that,” he said and turned, trying to keep the Inquisitor behind him and out of Hawke’s direct line of sight. Maker, if she knew that something was going on then she would never let it drop. To her credit Hawke looked much the same as she had in the time he had known her. Apparently a life on the run suited her. He supposed he wasn’t surprised. She opened her mouth, a retort already prepared but then shut it and gave him a skeptical look. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

            “Not even gonna deny that you were avoiding me?” He said nothing. Hawke crossed her arms over her chest. “Not gonna lie I really thought you were gonna deny it. I had a witty comeback all prepared and everything. You’re such a kill joy.” Behind him the Inquisitor laughed and he saw the epiphany break on the rogue’s face. Did the Maker hate him? It seemed the only logical reason for the things that happened him. He side stepped so that Trevelyan could make her presence known. She waved at Hawke and Cullen felt himself go cold at the grin hat spread across the Champion’s face.

            “We were just—“ He started, not really knowing he might say but knowing he had to at least try. If this went unchecked he would never able to show his face around Skyhold again. Hawke would make posters or compose a song or put on a play. No, he decided, trying was not enough. He could not let Hawke approach this with her usual lack of tact and consideration.

            “You don’t have to explain yourself,” Hawke said with what sounded like some semblance of maturity. Cullen didn’t trust it. She shrugged. “I knew there was nothing serious between us. But I thought you should know I kept the baby.” He felt his face growing hotter than he had ever felt it before. He opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. Hawke looked at him, tears that she must have practiced welling in her eyes. “It’s a boy, Cullen. He has terrible hair and he just hates Anders.” She sniffed. “You’d be proud.”  He looked between the Inquisitor and Hawke. The woman was smirking now clearly proud of the insane lie she had fabricated. The Inquisitor was trying to stifle laughter behind her hand. He supposed at least Hawke’s reputation had preceded her enough in that regard.

            “This is why I was avoiding you,” he finally managed, rubbing his hand over his face.

            “Oh come on! It was funny.” Hawke pointed at the amused Inquisitor. “She thought it was funny. That’s what’s important, Commander. Gotta keep your lady friend happy.” She hooked her thumbs into her belt and sauntered away in the direction of the tavern. What had she even been doing up here? Looking for him? Cullen groaned and turned his attention back to Trevelyan.

            “You have to admit. It was funny,” she said as she reached up and patted his cheek. She looked him with a bit of disbelief. “You really don’t like Hawke?”

            “I respect her greatly for everything she’s done and gone through.” He bumped his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. “But I prefer to respect her from afar. Or in very small intervals.” They were both laughing. She kissed him lightly. He felt his frustrations fading away.

            “Why would your son with her have terrible hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write angsty stuff so I wanted to try my hand at something fun and light-hearted. I'll be updating this whenever I get a nice fun idea.


End file.
